


Starscapes

by giraffles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Starfleet, Bar fights, F/F, Lesbians in Space, how does starfleet work we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her captain being bloody oblivious was her only problem nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya/gifts).



> For the meme "Give me two characters and an AU, and I'll write something for you!". Danya asked for Peggy and Steph, and Star Trek AU. So I did a lot of research but then bullshited a lot of it I have no idea what I'm doing. This ended up a lot longer than intended whOOPS.

The _Avenger_ had a straightforward purpose in the fleet; She was a war ship, armed to the teeth, used to both prevent conflict from happening and end it quickly need be. An Intrepid class too, built for speed and maneuverability. Except this was peace time. Starfleet hadn’t seen a real skirmish in decades, save for a border tussle here and there, and even then the _Avenger_ was rarely called upon. Nowadays they usually escorted other ships or carried diplomats themselves. And no one ever challenged them, because who would be stupid enough to?

Peggy had decided she preferred it this way.

Sure, sometimes it could get awfully boring on board. The deployments where often long and while uneventful was a good thing, there wasn’t much to break up the monotony of service. Fly a mission there, check in on a colony here, bring a few political figures home, and so on and so forth. The other officers, especially Stark, could get into a lot of trouble if left unsupervised for too long. But it was better than war. The last one had already taken too many away.

Yes, peace was preferable.

Her captain being bloody _oblivious_ was her only problem nowadays. Though she supposed that without the reigning peacetime she wouldn’t have the opportunity to seduce her. Relationships might be born of conflict, but in her experience they rarely lasted, as heat-of-the-moment flings tended to burn out fast after the threat of dying the next day was gone. Peggy had tried it in the past; It never ended well.

Steph? Steph was different. There was a reason she had her own command post at twenty six, and there’s a reason people clamored to be assigned to the _Avenger_ , even with the amount of almost court martials in her past. People trusted her to do her job but not follow any stupid orders, and to bring them all home at the end of the day. She wasn’t perfect; She wouldn’t be so wonderful if she wasn’t aggravatingly reckless, suborn, and overly protective.

But she was awfully good at missing all the cues and hints Peggy was constantly dropping her way. She wouldn’t have imagined it to have been this hard to get to into the captain’s quarters, so to speak. Sometimes she worried if she had misread her, and maybe she really was not interested instead of not noticing, but that didn’t seem right. Not with the way--

\--they didn’t talk about the former first officer.

So she’s faced with the dilemma of whether or not she should be completely blunt or keep trying the subtle route while they’re all off on shore leave. It’s not much, just a few days at a large space station, but it had a nicely stocked bar. Peggy is at said bar with the crew of both the _Avenger_ and other docked ships all around, swirling something oddly colored but definitely alcoholic. Unfortunately, with the liquor came rowdy men, and they had a tendency to do stupid things. Or in this case, say stupid things.

“Who does she think she is?” One recruit slurred beside her. Not from her ship, she didn’t recognize them. “Actin’ like she _owns_ the place.”

“What a bitch.” Another added and Peggy gripped her glass harder. “Didja hear what happened with the Borg that one time? She made it a fuckin’ mess.”

“I heard she’s gorgeous, but frigid as hell.”

She took one last sip of her drink before standing. “Gentlemen, would you happen to be speaking of the captain of the _Avenger_?”

“Who else?” One gave her a cocky grin. He must not have recognized her.

“Good. I’d hate to make a mistake.” She smiled before punching him square in the drawl. The inebriated man went sprawling and his enraged cohorts jumped up to meet her. Too bad they were too dumb to know when they were beat—

“Carter.” Now that was a familiar voice. How nice of Steph to stop by. “What are you _doing_?”

“I’m teaching these enlistees about the consequences of slandering a superior officer.” She said innocently as she turned to her. Steph was wide-eyed in disbelief, and Barton was behind her, snickering at the whole scene. “It’s a court martial offence, as I’m sure you’re well aware.”

“So is fighting in the ranks!”

“True, but then we’d all have to testify.” Peggy was attempting not to grin. It probably wasn’t working. “And these _upstanding_ boys would have to repeat everything they said, on official record. Oh, and I believe the whole incident was caught on the security cameras.”

At that the men she’d hit, who had been ready to throw themselves back at her before the captain had arrived, all became very quiet. One even went deathly pale. Insulting a war hero probably wouldn’t help him land a promotion any time soon. Some muttered in agreement and as a group they fled. By this point Barton was wheezing with laughter but Steph was still staring at her, astounded. She shrugged.

“Peggy,” She hissed as she came in close. “What were you thinking?”

“That they had some very foul mouths and needed to stop talking immediately?”

“What on earth could they have possibly said—“

“They were talking about _you_.” Peggy crossed her arms and met her gaze with a glare. “And they weren’t complementing your exemplary service to Starfleet.”

Steph ran a hand through her hair. She sighed. “People are always going to talk shit. That’s not new. And you can’t go around knocking people out for it or they’ll _demote_ you.”

“And what if they do?”

“Then they might take you off my ship.” She suddenly looked very concerned, and Peggy felt a little bad about it. “And I don’t know if I could handle that.”

Well, that certainly changed things.

“Fine. No more busting heads. Captain’s orders.” That seemed to put Steph at ease, but she wasn’t done yet. “But in return, you owe me. Dinner. Just us. Tomorrow.”

“I don’t think that’s how the chain of command is supposed to work.” Yet she was smiling back anyway, bless her and those perfect blue eyes. “But alright.”

“Good.” No, that was fantastic. Amazing. God, she could kiss her right then and there but it would probably be a bigger scene than her starting a fight. “Oh, and you’re buying us drinks. Right now.”

Before she could protest that, Barton was bolting for the bar, where the alien behind the counter rolled their eyes but started getting out more glasses. And then she went with her willingly, sighing but not upset. Steph had picked her crew herself.

She knew what she was getting into the moment they had both gotten on board.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Bucky is with the Borg. You can all throw things at me now I'm a terrible person.


End file.
